The demon inside me
by AmutoLemon L
Summary: What would you do if you were Amu? She's virgin, but pregnat and got a demon inside her. LITERALLY! How did she get pregnant and what's going to happen next, is only a click away from you, don't miss it!
1. Prologue

_**Title**_: The demon inside me

_**Released: Monday, March 28th. 9:20PM, GMT +2**_

_**Status: **_Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3

_**Author**_: My perverted, yet creative side x3

_**Genres: **_Romance, Josei, Smut,Fantasy, SF(?), Comedy(?)

_**Rating**_: The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!

_**Favorites**_: Add it to your favorites if you like it =D

_**Alerts:**_ Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!

_**Chapter name:**_ Prologue

* * *

_**Summary:**_ What would you do if you were Amu? She's virgin, but pregnat and got herself a demon inside her. LITERALLY! How did she get pregnant and what's going to happen next, is only a click away from you, don't miss it!

_**

* * *

Amu's POV:**_

That day, i thought everything was going to be fine, i thought nothing would change, i thought the same boring routine would follow me to grave, but no, that day, just had to be special, that day was the beggining of it all.

I entered the library and looked for a certain fantasy book, i was recommended to read.

"It's called The book of the damned. The author is unknown, but the book is very interesting and mysterious. The last pages are blank, but there is also a note, that only the chosen one can read it and if someone else manages to do it, a huge curse will be place on that person." I repeated, remembering what that person has told me.

After arriving at home i jumped in the bed and started checking the last pages, they were blank, that's for sure, but i couldn't understand why only the chosen one can read them and how? A spent a few hours thinking of something but no matter how hard i tried, i couldn't do anything. Then i remembered about the note, i checked it.

_"Only when you have eaten a lemon do you appreciate what sugar is." _I read outloud and sweat-dropped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I sighed.

"Only when you have eaten a lemon..." I repeated and decided to actually buy one, i mean, what if it actually helps in any way? After coming back from the store i took some sugar with me and cutting the lemon some juice squirted out hitting my eye.

"Aw, shit!" I cried and wiped my eye right away then rubbed it for a while, i noticed some juice fell on the paper too, but it soon dissapeared.

"This reminds me of something... but i can't remember what." I mumbled outloud, hoping that way it'll help.

I took my laptop and searched for lemons(yes, she actually means the fruit, u perv), i could see pictures, quotes, sayings and a lot of other stuff, but only one thing caught my eyes - invisible ink.

"Lemon juice is acidic and weakens paper. When paper is heated, the remaining acid turns the writing brown before discoloring the paper." I whispered and glared at the mysterious book. It won't hurt if i try, now will it? I went in the kitchen and used the stove to make some heat, i carefully put the book's pages above it, hoping i won't burn it, my eyes widen as letters started appearing on the paper.

"Azrat, harz arta!" Was written with big, bloody-red letters, a sudden pain entered by stomach, stomch ache? I ate only 2 hours ago!

"Ahh!" And my mind went blank, after that moment everything has changed... EVERYTHING.

_**

* * *

Hehe... new storeh from AL *_*. I hope you enjoyed, if you like this story's plot, then you'll probably like my other story The Bond Between Us. Please R&R for both.**_

_**The new chapter for TBU(The Bond Between Us) might come tomorrow.**_

_**Also please feel free to tell me you honest opinion about my stories in your review! I will count on your support and reviews!**_


	2. Pregnant?

_**Title**_: The demon inside me

_**Released: **_

_**Status: **_Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3

_**Author**_: My perverted, yet creative side x3

_**Genres: **_Romance, Josei, Smut,Fantasy, SF(?), Comedy(?)

_**Rating**_: _**10**_ The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!

_**Favorites**_: _**13 **_ Add it to your favorites if you like it =D

_**Alerts:**_ _**12**_ Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!

_**Chapter name:**_ Pregant?

_**Summary:**_ What would you do if you were Amu? She's virgin, but pregnat and got herself a demon inside her. LITERALLY! How did she get pregnant and what's going to happen next, is only a click away from you, don't miss it!

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _[...] after that moment everything has changed... EVERYTHING._

* * *

_**Amu's POV:**_

I woke up, my head was hurting while my stomach seemed just fine, i could feel a sharp pain in the back as well and the white walls kept jumping in my eyes. I looked around confused, my vision was still blurry and my eyelids felt heavy, i used my fingers to actually open my eyes, the strong smell of medicine couldn't let me sleep. Around me everything was white, only a green, tall flower changed the contrast in the dull room. I looked at my legs they were covered with a white, light blanked and the clothes on me were also white, there was no mirror nearby but i could feel that my long, pink hair was a total mess, i heard some whispers coming from the other side of the door.

"...-nant, she just needs some rest, as i said, it's nothing serious." A low voice said.

"...i see, you say it's her third month huh? I'll talk to her about it [...] yes, thank you doctor." An other voice was heard, but it was a little shaky and it cracked from time to time, so not everything was actually heard clearly. The door opened slowly, i quickly recognized the familliar caramell scent, mom showed up.

"Amu-chan, you're awake..." She said forcing a smile, her face was quite pale.

"Mom, what happened? Why am i here?" I asked confused not remembering what happened.

"You fainted, i found you last night, but that's not the problem..." She explained.

"Eh, really? What's up i don't get it." I said confused.

"Amu-chan... how should i say this...?"

"C'mon, don't tease me." I demanded.

"I'm not... Amu-chan, have you gone out with someone lately?" My mother asked looking at me with pleading eyes, like hoping for a sincere, precise answer. I chuckled.

"Of course not, i tought i told you i don't feel like dating anyone now, i wanna enjoy my life to the fullest - single." I explained to her in a playfull voice.

"Really? Then, what about, three months ago? Did you date?" She once again asked, i sighed.

"Mom, i'm telling you, i don't date, i haven't talked to males of my age since high school, and that was 2 years ago. Why are you asking anyways?"

"Dear, i'm serious, don't lie to me!" She said holding tightly onto my hands.

"But i'm not dating anyone, honestly! Why are you asking me this anyways? You always trusted me before." I said a little angry, why would she doubt my words?

"Amu... You're pregnant" Mom whispered looking stright into my eyes, i brusted into laughter.

"Haha, seriously mom, 1st of april it's already waaaay behind." I told her laughing, c'mon, me? Pregnant? Let's be serious...

"I'm not kidding, sweetie, it's true, the doctor's check up proves it." She stated, i chuckled.

"C'mon, that's not possible, i am a virgin, moom, seriously...stop joking around and let's go, i wanna eat something." I told her rolling my eyes and trying to stand up, but she stopped me.

"The doctor said that you need to rest a bit before they make a few more tests, it'll be allright, Amu, the two us... the two us will take care of the baby."

"Ugfh~ Seriously, maybe they made a mistake or something, it is not possible for me to be pregnant mom, don't you get it? It's impossible!" I explained trying to sound as convincing as possible. My mother sighed and surprised me by trying to take my shirt off, which immediately made me laugh, as i am very sensitive to tickling.

I noticed a small buldge in my tummy.

"See, it's your 3rd month already, how come you haven't noticed this yet?" She stated looking at me with pleading eyes, i felt like she was about to cry.

"Oh, c'mon this is no pregnancy, just the usual fat, you know how lazy i am, it's only naturall that i'd get fat." I explained once again trying to be optimistic.

"You know, the doctor already explained that you might deny it out of surprise, but it's okay, Tadase-kun said he'll help too." Mom whispered and put a hand on my cheek.

"T-T-Tadase-kun...?" I said terrified. "Does he know about this too?" I asked

"Yes, he was the one who found you . Also, he found some strange book on the floor, but he returned it to the library." She explained, my eyes widen.

"The book... that book i..." I wanted to tell her what happened, but right now she considered me someone who denies it's own child, my efforts would be useless.

"Hmm?"

"No... it's nothing" I whispered, right now i knew, the book was the answer, i still haven't found out what the mysertious note means, i've gotta decode it, it's too tempting to stop, i just feel like i've been transferred in Adam's place, the forbidden fruit is more tempting than ever, now.

* * *

_**1 week later:**_

* * *

After finally leaving that white hell called 'hospital' i went back to the library and picked the book up.

I quickly jumped on the bed as soon as i found myself at home, mom was at work and Tadase was helping her, i think she wants to open a toy store for kids.

My eyes widen as i noticed that the last pages where once again blank.

"How come... it shouldn't have disappeared again.." I whispered remembering VERY clearly that i already used fire to make the invisible lemon ink, visible.

"Maybe i should try again?" I mumbled and went in the kitchen repeating the same steps as 1 week ago, the words once again appeared but this time were totally different.

"Congratulations, your curse and sentence to death has been canceled, instead you'll have to bear and rise the 99th generation's demon lord. The demon realm's staff wishes you the best." I read, my eyebrow twitching.

"Is this a joke or what?" I said annoyed and put the book on the shelf, i looked once again at my tummy which has obviously grown since last time i checked, not much thought. I sighed and streched my arms, i wonder... am i really pregnant? And what's going to happen now? Is this book at fault or it's just a bad dream, please explain this to me, someone?

* * *

_**I know, right? It's short, but i couldn't help it, it tempted me to stop right here, i love cliffhangers, really =D**_

_**Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell, please rate and REVIEW, also check my other story called "The Bond Between Us".**_


	3. Meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto

_**Title: The demon inside me**_  
_**Released:Monday, March 28th. 9:20PM, GMT +2**_  
_**Status: Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3**_  
_**Author: My perverted, yet creative side x3**_  
_**Genres: Romance, Josei, Smut,Fantasy, SF(?), Comedy(?)**_  
_**Rating: 23 The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!**_  
_**Favorites: 22 Add it to your favorites if you like it =D**_  
_**Alerts: 23 Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!**_  
_**Chapter name: Meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_  
_**Summary: What would you do if you were Amu? She's virgin, but pregnant and got herself a demon inside her. LITERALLY! How did she get pregnant and what's going to happen next, is only a click away from you, don't miss it!**_

**Recap: [...]** _"Congratulations, your curse and sentence to death has been canceled, instead you'll have to bear and rise the 99th generation's demon lord. The demon realm's staff wishes you all the best."_

* * *

5 weeks later..:

Amu ate quietly her breakfast while her mother wandered around her, suddenly the pink haired girl stood up and ran to the bathroom.  
"Amu-chan?" Her mother called and followed her.  
"Ugh... And here's my breakfast..." Amu mumbled letting the water flow into the sink.  
"Geez, this happened so many times, already, i wonder if you should visit a doctor." Midori said patting her back.  
"Nah, i'm okay." Amu replied and rubbed her belly which was already way bigger than she expected.  
"By the way, mom... don't you think it's a little strange that my tummy is already this big, even tough it's only my 7th week?" She asked confused. Midori bit her lip and looked at her with a troubled face.  
"Honestly, i don't remember how big mine was in my 2nd month, but i guess it's okay, hmm, probably.." She replied rubbing her chin, Amu sighed.  
"Forget it" She said and left the poor middle-aged woman alone.

* * *

"I feel, like there's something wrong with me..." Amu whispered and looked in the mirror at her tummy, her skin was damaged and it hurt like hell every time she touched it.  
"Stretching marks." She stated and bit her lip. "Why did this happen to me, anyways?" The pinkette mumbled and went in the bathroom to take care of her appearance a little. Suddenly she heard a yawn.  
"Huh?" Amu turned around but saw nothing.  
"Must be my imagination..." She mumbled and took her hair brush, rubbing it against her head.  
"Seems like it's time soon" She once again heard a voice which was not clear and sounded a little high-pitched, like the one of a little kid's. The pink haired girl looked around her, she checked behind the door, but nothing was there.  
"A ghost?" Amu exclaimed frightened.  
"What? Don't compare me to such low-class creatures." She once again heard the childish voice.  
"Who's there?" The pinkette said and stuck her back to a wall for protection.  
"It's death~ I cam to take your soul~" She heard as a reply, Amu's eyes widen for a second before she clamed down and gained her composure.  
"Don't kid with me." She said crossing her arms to nobody in particular and glaring in empty space. The mysterious voice started laughing.  
"Haha, i didn't expect that." Amu heard and felt something move inside her. "Huuuuuh?" She gasped and touched her belly.  
"Ho, calm down, you'll kill me." The voice said. Amu frowned.  
"Where are you? Show yourself." She demanded and looked around for the 3rd time.  
"Sorry, no can do" The reply came fast and some movement was once again detected inside her, Amu covered her mouth with her palm. '_What is going on? I'm talking to God-knows-what and my supposedly 2 months old child is moving inside me. How is that even possible?'_ She exclaimed inside her mind and rubbed her eyes.  
"Don't yell so loudly my ears hurt." Amu's heart skipped a beat.  
"Just where the hell are you?" She asked.  
"Why don't you try guessing?"  
"Guessing? Don't play with and just reveal yourself already. Or... could it be that you're scared?" Amu challenged.  
"Scared? Hahaha, that's a nice joke, but even if i wanted i couldn't come out, i still have to stay here for another 2 weeks." The voice explained.  
"2 weeks? Stay? where? Why?" Amu asked  
"Details... Details... Too many questions, not much time to spend, i'm sleepy too." Amu sighed confused and ran her fingers trough her pink hair.  
"Oh, i almost forgot, i want some strawberries too, before going to sleep." She heard, the pink haired girl raised and eyebrow.  
"And why would i give you strawberries?" She asked crossing her arms once again.  
"Hmm... because you won't be able to resist the temptation?" The voice replied.  
"What do you - " Amu started but suddenly a strong feeling of wanting strawberries ran trough her body.  
"Oh, God... i want strawberries..." She complained and leaned against the wall.  
"Told 'ya~" The childish voice sang.  
"Hey, wait a second, how did you do that?" Amu asked, some suspicious thoughts running trough her head.  
"Simple, no matter what i desire, you will want it too."  
"But how come..." She whispered.  
"I'm in your belly, geeez, was it really that hard?" Amu heard, her eyes widen.  
"What the?" She exclaimed jumping up.  
"Easy... you're making me feel uncomfortable here."  
"I... i don't believe you!" The pink haired woman said bluntly and put her hands on her belly.  
"Just give me strawberries already. And here, as a proof i'll move around a little, even tough there's not much space in here." The voice said and Amu could feel once again something moving inside her.  
"Oh god... i fell like fain-..." And she blacked out.  
"Crap, i knew this would happen!" The child's voice complained.

* * *

"Aw... Where the hell am i ?" Amu mumbled and rubbed her head. "I want strawberries." She said unconsciously before managing to open her eyes, she looked around, her vision being still a little blurry, but the strong scent of medicine disturbed her nose.  
"Don't tell me i'm in a hospital again." She said to herself recognizing the white walls and sheets and everything around her that was covered in a monochrome white color.  
The door opened slowly, revealing an obvious pair of clothes that were also white, the only black thing being the pair of pants on the young man, Amu presumed it was the doctor.  
"Congratulations miss, it seems you're in your 7th month." He said smiling and handed her a piece of paper with some informations about her health and other things that she couldn't understand because of the messy writing.  
"7th... month?" she whispered a little confused._ 'I don't get it, only 5 weeks ago i was in my 'let's say 3rd month' and now it's my 7th? Seriously Go to hell!'_  
"Yep and i'm simply honored to say that you and your baby are perfectly healthy." The doctor explained.  
"Thank... you..." Amu replied confused and a little frightened, how did that happen? She was supposed to be in her 2nd month not 7th!  
"I guess i'll be going now, you rest a little before your mother comes, she's in the hall talking to the nurses."  
"O..kay." The doctor left the room while Amu once again focused on a childish yawn.  
"Hmm... that was some nice sleep" she heard, her eyes widen. _'So it wasn't a dream?'_ She exclaimed in her head.  
"Not so loud, geez, your killing me." Amu looked confused at her tummy. 'You can hear my thoughts?'  
"Yep." The reply was clear and nice.  
"But... how is that possible? The analysis says that i'm in my 7th month, you're talking to me and argh, what am i doing? Asking for explications a 7months old child?" Amu said and put her palms on her head rubbing it a little. "And i believe that i can talk to my child too, oh Amu, congratulations - you're officially mad."She continued smiling slyly, to nobody in particular, then fell into deep depression. A sigh came out of nowhere and reached her ears.  
"Calm down, seriously, what a troublesome mother you are." She heard a disappointed childish voice.  
"Huh, and what kind of a kid are you to criticize your own mother, hmm?" Amu protested.  
"A demon kid? What else do you think i am?" She heard as a reply.  
"A demon kid? Don't make me laugh." The pink haired woman said sweat-dropping.  
"Then how do you explain the fact that you're now talking to me and instead of having an almost flat stomach you're close to giving birth, hmm?" The child challenged. Amu sighed and gave up.  
"And how did this happen? I don't get it, i am 100% sure that i'm still a virgin!" She protested demanding some answers.  
"Remember that book you took from the library? People usually say that curiousity killed the cat, in your case - impregnated."  
"Whaaat?" Amu said getting ready to hit someone that wasn't even born yet. Suddenly the door opened.  
"Amu-chan, how are you?" Midori said running up to her.  
"Uhm... i'm fine mom..." She replied smiling and let a small growl escape her lips.  
"Can you stand up?" Midori asked worried.  
"Yeah, don't worry." Amu replied.  
"That's goood, now, let's go, Tadase-kun came to visit us."  
"Vi... visit?" The pinkette exclaimed surprised, if it wasn't her mother then Tadase would have surely found out about her 7 month situation. "I don't want to!" Amu said clinging to her bed.  
"C'mon Amu, stop playing around, don't make the boy wait too long." Midori said smugly and dragged Amu around.  
"Noooooo!"  
"Hinamori-san..." Tadase said smiling as soon as she saw her. 'Please don't notice, please don't notice.' Amu begged inside her mind.  
"Notice what?" The little child asked. _'Omigosh, don't talk what if they can hear you!'_ She gasped, while Tadase and Midori discussed about something on their way to the car.  
"They can't only you can, mooomy"  
"Geez, don't scare me like that." Amu whispered.  
"Hinamori-san, come, i'll let you stay in the front seat, if you want to." Tadase said smiling, his golden hair getting her attention._ 'Has it grown longer?'_ She though and smiled before entering the car.  
"And why do you have to think about him, anyways?" The kid asked pouting and moving around inside her, Amu bit her lip. '_Stop moving it feels funny and why can't i think about him, he's a family friend.'_ She explained.  
"Blah blah blah..."  
"Hinamori-san..." Tadase caught her attention.  
"Y..yes?" She replied.  
"I haven't seen you and Midori-san for so long, i guess i've become a little addicted to the two of you." He said giggling and smiling sweetly at her.  
"Gaaaaaay... he's so gaaaaaay!" The kid protested and laughed._ 'Hey, how do you know such words?'_ Amu scolded.  
"What words? Sex, gay, lesbian, dick?" The kid asked, Amu's jaw dropped. 'Are you fucking serious?' She thought then covered her mouth, she was giving a bad example to her little child. _'Just... just forget it!'_  
"Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked worried and put his hand on hers. Amu smiled enjoying his warmth.  
"I'm sorry i'm just spacing up a little." She explained embarrassed.  
"Ewwww, grosss, stop that!" The kid once again complained._ 'Hey, what's with you, he's just being nice, i guess, anyways, i wanted to ask this for a while, how do you want to be called?_' She thought.  
"Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He replied._ 'Eh, you're a boy? And why Ikuto?'_  
"What do you mean why Ikuto? It's because that's my real name, and don't tell me you didn't realize until now that i'm a guy." He said _'Haha... not... really. And... your real name? What's that supposed to mean?'_ Amu asked.  
"It's a long story i'll tell you later." Ikuto replied. '_Fine.'_  
"Hinamori-san, you really seem to be a little distracted today." Tadase pointed out, while Midori hummed something in the back seat.  
"Uh.. yes, i'm sorry." Amu replied and looked out the window.

* * *

_Late chapter, but it's longer than the previous ones so please be naiz and don't kill meh =D_  
_Hmm, maybe you guys are confused about Amu's pregnancy but you'll find out some more in the next chapters, so don't worry, everything is going well, just as i planned =)_

**_REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay everyone, i know i haven't updated any of my stories in a very long time due to excesive lazziness which is also known and 'writer's block'._**

**_You should probably understand how i feel since most of you are writers as well, that's why, i hope i could ask from you some opinions/ideas of how the story should develop further._**

**_Thank you for understanding and please help me if you can, the more ideas - the better, don't think that if others posted, yours will be ignored, i'll make sure each opinion is added in the story sooner or later._**

**_Also, i would be very happy if you, my dear readers could vote in my Poll and check the updates in my profile._**

**_I'm sorry i caused so much trouble. *bows*_**

**_~AL._**


	5. Moods

_**Title: The demon inside me **_

_**Released:Monday, March 28th. 9:20PM, GMT +2 **_

_**Status: Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3**_

_**Author: My perverted, yet creative side x3**_

_**Genres: Romance, Josei, Smut,Fantasy, SF(?), Comedy(?) **_

_**Rating: 38 The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more! **_

_**Favorites: 33 Add it to your favorites if you like it =D **_

_**Alerts: 32 Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter! **_

_**Chapter name: Moods**_

_**Summary: What would you do if you were Amu? She's virgin, but pregnant and got herself a demon inside her. LITERALLY! How did she get pregnant and what's going to happen next, is only a click away from you, don't miss it! **_

* * *

_**Recap: [...] **__Amu finds out that the child she's bearing is a demon..._

_"Hinamori-san, you really seem to be a little distracted today." _

_"Uh.. yes, i'm sorry." _

* * *

"Here, let me help you." Tadase said as he opened the car's door for Amu and supported her while she was walking in the way to her apartment. Midori followed obedietnly thinking about how good the two of them looked together.

Amu winced in pain every now and then, her back aching as hell from the heavy _burnen_ she carried along. _'Mou, you're so heavy, i feel like howling in pain, seriously.' _She thought, Ikuto sighed inside of her giving her a warm feeling.

"Bear with it and it's been less than 3 months anyways, how do you think normal women deal with it?" He said shaking his head, for some reason making Amu giggle a little - sensitive much? _'But **i am** a normal woman, it's just that the child i'm bearing it's not normal.'_ Amu thought automatically, she quickly slapped her forehead and cursed silently.

Tadase stared at her confused. _'It must be because of the pregnancy hormones.' _He thought trying to push it away.

_'I...Ikuto! I didn't mean to say that!' _Amu exclaimed in her head, trying to apologize to her un born child.

"You meant it more than you think you did, don't lie to me, i can put two things thogether." He said stubbornly and chicked the wall of his 'chamber'. Amu glared at the ground.

_'Don't do that, you really surprised me!'_ She said shivering a little.

Meanwhile Tadase continued supporting and watching her secretly from one side, while the pinkette was struggling to make peace inside her head.

"Um... Hinamori-san? Hinamori - san...?" The blonde guy said trying to catch Amu's attention.

"Urgh, why is he still here?" Ikuto whined crossing his arms, every movement being tracked by his mother's sensitive skin.

"Ta...Tadase-kun?" Amu said, suddenly realizing that she wasn't alone. She gazed at him confused.

"I-It's just that y-you stopped out of blue... At first i thought you wanted to rest a little, but it's been over 10 minutes and you haven't moved and inch, a-and you stared like that into empty space." He explaining blushing.

"Y..yeah, sorry." She said also blushing a little. _'Oh gwaaad...' _Ikuto said in English. Amu's eyes widen, but decided to let if pass for now.

"N-no, it's ok, but the by-passers are complaining, we're staying in the middle of the stairs and it's hard for people to walk." Tadase told her blushing even harder.

"Hey move out of the way already!" Some old women yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tch, old hags." Ikuto complimented, completely interpreting Amu's genuine and honest thoughts, the pinkette bit her lip.

"I-It's because she's pregnant, please bear with it for a little!" Tadase called towards the women which immediately started gossiping.

"Pregnant and at such a young age too. Tsk tsk." One of them said.

"True... youth these days..." An other woman commented.

"How old was she, again?" Some other women enetered the chat.

"I think she was 17, wasn't she?"

Amu sweatdropped. _'I'm already 20...' _She thought sighing.

"Shouldn't you be happier, after all they are complimenting you." Ikuto said poiting the fact hat she was 3 years younger in their eyes.

_'It's not complimenting, it's called gossip.'_ The pinkette explained sighing, somehow, once again leaving the real world to chat with Ikuto.

"Err... L-let's go Hinamori-san." Tadase once again intrerrupted. A veing of anger popped up on Ikuto's forehead.

"Y-Yes..." Amu replied a little pissed off, but that feeling was more than shared with her son as well, which actually felt it for someone else.

Meanwhile... Midori started humming again and just ignored the gossip behind her.

* * *

"Ahh, finally, I can rest a little." Amu said relieved as she sat on the sofa, Tadase smiled awkwardly at her 'like-home' behavior, no that she wasn't at home or anything.

"So... Amu-chan, you probably have twins... or maybe triplets?" The "gay" guy asked. (But maybe i made a mistake putting gay between " "?)

"Yeah... Triplets." Amu replied a little pissed off as she already guessed that he was pointing at her big tummy.

"Sriously, this guy is such a pest. Why is he even here? He already helped you get home so like... yeah, go rest a little, buddy, in YOUR 'home'." Ikuto said crossing his arms, making Amu a little surprised again by his sudden movements.

_'I know, right?' _She replied unconsciously before coming back to reality and covering her mouth with her hands. Tadase stared strangely at her not gettign what's going on, but it's not like she had any time for him too, now.

_'I... I mean he's just being polite by visiting us! By the way, isn't it already time for a nap? Look at the clock it's already so late, go to sleep - now!' _Amu scolded mentally, which made Ikuto chuckle.

"Really? and how do i know that you're not lying? I can't see the clock from here afterall." He said rolling his eyes.

_'Oh.. yeah... anyways, you should know by... err... biologycal clock?'_ She said.

"Not a chance, anyways I think you should go back to reality, that gay looks worried." Ikuto adviced. _'Really? and how do you know that? I thought you couldn't see from inside there.'_ Amu said quickly turning his words against him which made the little 'child' even more amused and entertained.

"I can't see, but I can hear." He sang making Amu realize her mistake and go back ot the real world.

"Hinamori-san... maybe you need some sleep? You just stared into emty space for quite a few minutes..." Tadase said worried, Amu blinked confused.

"You know what? That's... that's a good ideea!" She said nodding to make him feel better and stood up, slowly walking up to her room.

"Do you need any help?" Tadase called.

"Nah, I'm... I'm fine." Amu assured him.

"Oh God, so he's really Gay, huh?" Ikuto jumped in the background once again._ 'Yeah...'_ His mother replied automatically before coming back to her senses. _'I mean - no! Geez, making me all confused... what a troublesome child are you.'_ She said sighing.

"Hey, don't say that or else... I'll start crying. Really loud! And since I'm right here, inside you it'll become even louder! Also, you're the only one who can hear me so you'll be the tortured on too and everybody will be happy!" Ikuto blackmailed her while smirking to himself._ 'You're so evil...'_ Amu mumbled and started crying herself, for some reason feeling depressed and making Ikuto feel like that too.

"Ugh... Pregnancy moods."

* * *

_Short chapter, but as i promised, i updated all of my stories in a few days. I hope you enjoyed reading them, feel free to vote for your favorite one on my profile and give it a review as support. The most read/voted/reviewed story will obviously be the most updated._


	6. Birth

_**Recap:**_

_"Ugh... Pregnancy moods."_

* * *

Amu woke up in pain, her whole body was heavy she could barely move and the pain in her stomach wouldn't let her breathe. The pink haired woman bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain, some tears filled her eyes as she tightly closed them, her fingers found their way into the sheets which were soon squeezed into a death grip.

_'Mom's not at home, wham am i supposed to do now? Is this even normal?'_ She thought panting heavily , not even being aware of the black aura that quickly started gathering around her and completely filling the room.

The pain didin't lats for too long, because soon enough she was embraced by the darnkess.

* * *

_**"The prophecy...it's turning into reality."**_

* * *

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" Amu heard, along with a few baby cries. Her eyes lazily opened themselves, even though they felt as if glued. Suddenly the annoying smell of medicine entered her nose which immediately has shown disgust, some strange ticking noises went along with her heart beat and the whiteness of the walls around her gave a clear picture of where she was, after examining the whole room, Amu looked stright in front of her, there was her mother with this huge, euforic smile on her face.

Midori looked down to someting that Amu still couldn't identify, tiny hands suddenly raised up to her mother's face and as if noticing Amu's stare, the unknown object let out noises that she identified as a baby's cry.

"You're awake." Midori said looking at her and standing up, she came closer, later on leaning onto her, Amu watched, still confused as she was given a noisy cocoon.

Her eyes lowered and met a pair of deep blue orbs that sucked her in, the cries stopped immediately as curiousity appeared on the tiny creature's face. A few blue strands of hair came out of the cloth wrapped around the little child. Amu still watched with blurry eyes, her brain not processing at all what was happeneing around her, where did this baby come from? What is she doing in the hospital? Why does she have this empty feeling in her stomach?

"What... what is this?" She managed to say, her mother looked at her strangely, before her face lit up as if she just figured out the cure to cancer.

"It's a boy, Amu-chan, it's your boy. I can't believe nine months have already passed, i can remember it as if it happened just yesterday - how your tummy started growing." Midori explained slowly and calmly, relizing that hurrying things up too much would only confuse her daughter even more.

"Nine months... what nine months? Mom, what ... no, whose child is this?" The pink haired woman asked, the looked down at the blue haired boy that already seemed to be asleep, it felt comfortable, very comfortable the way he fit in her arms so well, he was so tiny, so... cute.

Midori sighed.

"I'll go now, get some rest, make friends with your baby, Amu-chan" She said smiling and slowly left the room.

Amu looked back at her baby, suddenly, he oppened his eyes making his "mother" gasp in surprise.

"So we have finally met, huh?" She heard, Amu almost jumped up, she looked around but nobody was there. Was it the baby? No.. i t couldn't be, the baby didin't even move his lips when she heard that.

Amu looked down and noticed the innocent face her baby made. _'Did i just imagine it?'_ She thought confused.

"No" The voice ringed again as if reading her mind, the pinkette's eyes widen in horror and the she remembered...that voice, it was more familiar than she expeceted.

"Ikuto?" She asked the baby which immediately gave her a reaction - it was a huge, toothless smile with shiny eyes. Shivers went trough Amu's spine, so it wasn't a dream, the demon child, the sudden pregnancy, her unouched virginity... were all real, but how?

"How come my mom says nine months have passed, if those were only three?" She questioned herself.

"Memory reset." Ikuto answered simply.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Time in the Demon Realm moves much slower than here. As you know very well, it's been only three months, yet i have been born, other people would have noticed it too if it wasn't for the memory reset." Amu stared dumbfounded at the baby in her arms, how could such things even happen? Where was this all going to?

"And... why wasn't my memory reseted?"

"Who knows...? Anyways, the worts part starts now." He answered simply, last sentence being half whispered by him. The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, i just wanna sleep now." Ikuto stated, brushing away her question, suddenly he started crying.

"Ehhhhh? Why are you crying?" Amu lost herself not knowing what to do.

"Seems like i can't fully control my body yet."

_'Maybe i should just feed him?' _Amu thought and bit her lip, she never knew that the moment when she'd start breast feeding would come so fast.

She pulled her robe up and revealed her swollen breasts, some stretching marks were also visible, she was happy and sad at the same time while looking at the change in her body - stretch marks were definitely not what she wanted but the breasts size kind of nullified that minus, after all, she never thought she'd get Ds without gaining a lot of weight.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Ikuto asked, his physical body still crying his eyes off.

"I'm feeding you, is there any other way to stop a baby from crying?" Amu replied matter of factly.

"Oh, yeah... right." He realized. Pulling the baby closer, Amu brushed away some of the cloth wrapped around him to give him more access, without even realizing it, her nipple was already caught, a tickling feeling ran trough her body which made her giggle, too bad she was so sensitive.

Breast feeding was something completely new to Amu, she never really thought about it, hell she never thought she'd have childern earlier than her 30th birthday.

Feeling a little uncomfortable Amu squirmed around trying to adjust herself in a way that wouldn't bother nor her nor the new-born baby. A knock on the door caught her attention.

"Come in." She said simply and waited to see who was there. Tadase and Midori entered the room, embarassed and mostly out of reflexes, Amu pulled Ikuto away and covered her chest.

"Great! Now that gay is going to ruin my meal too?" Ikuto complained, Amu apologized in her mind, but now, he couldn't hear her anymore, he was already part of the living ones.

"Aww... who's the cutie pie?" Midori said running over to the bed and poked Ikuto's nose. "Tadase-kun, come here, check him out." She called over to the blonde haired man, which taking a few shy steps , leaned forward to look at the baby, which glared immediately.

"Oh, so i wasn't wrong about his sexuality - can't tell if male or female, must be gay" Ikuto said matter of factly, a vein of anger popped on Amu's forehead, she didin't raise him to be such a meanie... oh, wait, she didin't... she has just given birth to him.

_'Dear God, why is he like this? Tadase-kun did nothing after all. I hope i won't have a rough time educating him, he's so cute though!' _She thought sadly, but her mother's voice pulled her back to reality.

"So, Amu-chan, did you think of a name yet?" She asked, Amu nodded in agreement.

"Ikuto, his name will be Ikuto."

"Quite a quick decision, no?" Tadase comented, the pinkette sighed.

"No, it was already decided long ago, way before his birth..."

* * *

**I have updateeeeeeeeeed. ./faint.**

**Must be a shock for you too , anyways i started writing this a few minutes before the new year, hoping i'll write more in 2012 ./prays every night for some new ideas. Anyways... what i wanted to say... Happy New Year everyone and... i hope we'll be seeing each other more often as of now xD.**

**Please review? I have no right to ask for review though ;-;...**


	7. Everyday problems

"Okay… slowly…. Slowly." Amu repeated to herself as she was trying to change her baby's diapers for the very first time.

However, Ikuto didn't seem too enthusiastic about it, quite the opposite…

"Oh God! Noooooo! This is against law 99666 of the Demon realm, Art. 35! Stop embarrassing me, woman!" He protested, moving his legs around and biting her every single time , too bad there were no teeth yet.

"Stop moving! You shouldn't have shat yourself, if you didn't want me to see." Amu said glaring at him.

"I didn't shit myself. And hey! I'm just a baby! I would have controlled it if I could!" Ikuto mumbled, trying to defend his rights once again.

"Ugh!" Amu groaned and sat on the edge of the bed near him. But then, a light bulb popped above her head and her golden eyes shone with mischief.

"Moom! Teach me how to change Ikuto's diapers!" Amu yelled from her room.

* * *

Midori—who sat on the sofa, reading a romance novel— actually expected such a turn of events, even though the continuous babbling of Amu with her baby seemed rather creepy... It almost sounded as if the baby was talking too.

Quite sad that she had to put her novel down, Midori sighed and sat up, getting ready for going upstairs, luckily for her, however, the bell rang. And man, she was happy.

"Tadase-kun!" She exclaimed and smiled at the man in front of her.

"Amu just asked you to change Ikuto's diapers." She said sweetly.

"But—" The man tried to protest. Wrong move.

Midori shot him a deadly glare, before putting back the sweet façade.

"You WILL help her. RIGHT?" She forced the note. The yellow head gulped and agreed.

* * *

"Tadase-kun?" Amu asked confused as she was expecting her mother.

"Uh… I came to help with the baby" He said forcing an awkward smile.

Amu's eyes widen for a second and she smirked to herself, before glancing mischievously at Ikuto. Oh, he was going to get it and from the person he hated the most.

"Well, you deserve this." Amu whispered, leaving a confused Tadase to do the work.

"Oh God…" Amu could hear Ikuto slowly dying inside.

* * *

Tadase looked at the blue eyed child in front of him, he couldn't figure out who was his father, actually he never saw a single man with blue eyes and hair in the neighborhood, not to mention, near Amu, who would barely get out of the house.

"Okay… let's see" Tadase mumbled while looking at a "How to change the diapers" book by Johanna Litoris.

Ikuto glared at him every time he was getting closer to taking that diaper off and finally it was in the trash. Tadase smiled quite proud of himself.

"I guess I could make a good father" He said and took an other diaper, getting ready to put it on Ikuto.

"Good father my ass" The blue haired boy said and waiting for the moment, let his stress out, peeing and the stream reaching just high enough to wash off that stupid smile of Tadase's.

Ikuto laughed cheekily at the priceless picture in front of him, he watched carefully as the yellow haired man, tried to manage his anger by washing his face with ice cold water.

"Oh boy, I feel much better now." Ikuto said to himself smirking and finally let Tadase finish his job.

"Tadase-kun, are you done?" Amu asked, knocking.

"Ah yes, Amu-chan. You can come in, we are all done." Tadase replied and took the baby in his arms, which actually struggled for his life to get off there.

"Aww Who's a cute little baby?" Amu asked, pretending to be a normal mom. The boy's eyes lightened as he found himself in his mother's arms and naturally asked for his meal.

"Um… I can go out if this makes you feel awkward" Tadase said pointing to what Ikuto requested.

"Thank… thank you" Amu replied grateful and once he was out, pulled up her shirt and made enough room for Ikuto to enjoy his breakfast fully.

The child, innocently sucked on the breasts that were now at least twice bigger than before the unexpected pregnancy, the stretch marks have miraculously disappeared off Amu's body and now she was nothing compared to a woman that gave birth, instead it looked as if she was getting sexier by day.

The pink haired—now woman—enjoyed watching as her little sweetheart sucked on her breasts, she also had this strange warm and fuzzy feeling running through her body, each time she fed him, but also, a little exhaustion, afterwards.

* * *

Tadase knocked curiously.

"Amu-chan, are you done yet?" He asked softly thinking that the baby might be sleeping. He waited for a few seconds but no answer came, a grasshopper singing in the background, to emphasize the awkwardness.

Seeing that nothing came out of her mouth, the golden haired man, slowly opened the door and slid his head in, he then entered the room and smiled at the view in from of him, Amu was sleeping soundly on the bed, her arm wrapped protectively around her baby, that had his hand on her breast, while facing up.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her…" He whispered and looked at a tiny purple box in his hand, before leaving the room.

Ikuto shot his eyes open as soon as he was out and glared at the door, hoping that even though he was no longer in the Demon realm, looks could still kill.

"No way I'm going to give him **my** woman." He said seriously and glanced at her peaceful sleeping face, a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

**_The next day:_**

Amu woke up early in the morning, she looked on the left, where her child's little bed was and gasped in horror.

"Ikuto? When did you get to grow so much?"

* * *

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! An other chapter. I know it's short, but fuck my inspiration for coming late at night and so rarely. Actually I think it was wine that helped me to write this but meh…_

_Anyways. __**REVIEW**__! Tell me what you think, hope for and are against in this story. Also, do you notice any changes in my style of writing? Sanqqqqqqqqq for le attention. _

_./geniusmeme_


	8. Fever

_**NANANANA Bat- UPDATE :D**_

* * *

Amu stared in horror at the boy next to her, had she not looked at her cellphone earlier, she'd have thought they'd slept for years, because right now, the supposedly little baby of hers looked more like 5 years old and also extremely exhausted. She studied him closely, shock written all over her face. He lay on the bed naked, the white sheet barely covering the lower part of his newly grown body, his midnight blue hair was now obviously longer, some strands almost completely covering his eyes. The pinkette raised her hand and brushed the few strands to the side, she inhaled sharply, God, her baby was so beautiful, the long eye lashes, the dark circles under is eyes… the heavy breathing…

Dark circles? Heavy breathing?! Amu placed her hand over his tiny forehead and panicked.

"Ikuto? Ikuto!" She gently shook him and kept her—almost cold in comparison—hand on his forehead, she was ready to call for her mother, which obviously had the chance to deal with her fevers several times over the years, but hesitated. Ikuto was no longer a baby and Midori couldn't possibly see him in this shape and size and actually acknowledge him as anything more than a stranger, but then, Amu remembered about what he'd told her the last time he'd made quite a time skip – he had said something about memories or…reality altering, she wasn't even sure anymore, which meant she decided not to take the risk.

In her hurry to get to the bathroom, Amu almost tripped three times…out of ten steps; she searched like mad through the cabinets for some kind of cloth she could use and after finally finding one, her motherly instincts told her to wet it thoroughly and finally place it over her sick baby's burning forehead.

Ikuto shifted restlessly beneath the sheets that Amu had decreased in numbers so his body temperature could go down, she'd even brought a thermometer, which she tried placing beneath his arm, but he struggled in his sleep so much the thermometer eventually ended up somewhere at his feet, instead.

Amu lay next to him, on top the sheets, watching Ikuto like a hawk, that's why, when he finally let out a muffled sound, she jerked up and once again pushing the hair out of his face stared at him, his long leashes parted slowly to reveal the his brilliantly blue, but clouded eyes.

"Ikuto?" She whispered, almost afraid he'd break or possibly lose consciousness once again, if she'd said it any louder.

"Mhmh…He has less chances now" He mumbled and smiled painfully at her. Amu stared at him in disbelief. Was he hallucinating, did his fever really go up that high? Because she couldn't possibly relate anything that happened for the past few days with what he'd just said.

"Does anything hurt, baby?" A feeling of dread washed all over her as she slid her fingers through his hair, her stomach clenched with worry—before she'd even realized it, she'd truly become a mom, both physically and mentally.

"Mommy." He replied and forced a big toothed grin, Amu's eyes swelled with tears and kissed his forehead as if she'd truly done that for over five years. She couldn't explain it and maybe Ikuto's altering powers truly worked—they even made _her_ believe she was his mom, they made her love him.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase shot through the door, which startled the poor girl, she recovered quickly though and shifted on the bed so she'd stand between Tadase and her son.

"T-Tadase-kun?!" Amu mentally kicked herself for not locking the door, how could she possibly omit the chance of someone just busting in like that? The wheels in her head moved trying to find a way to hide Ikuto from the man, but before she knew it, Tadase was already on his knees, next to the bed looking worriedly at the five year old. Now that's something new.

Amu prepared for surprise of some kind to come from her him, but instead, Tadase said:

"What happened? He looks so bad. Did he get sick?" He asked so quick and immediately proceeded to feeling up his forehead. The pinkette frowned.

"Oh boy, this is serious. Why didn't you tell me or Midori-san? Have you given him any pills?" He questioned and frowned at her . Amu slapped her hand across he own face, pills—of course! How come she didn't think of that before? After all, Ikuto was now a big boy, he could take the pills she had in her drawer. And somehow, she let Tadase's strange behavior slide past her, after all, he too, was human and it was normal for him to worry about her son, as a friend of the family.

"Don't give him the pill yet, I'll go get you two something to eat." Right, no pills over an empty stomach, Amu nodded.

"Thank you !" She said as the man got out the door.

Finally having some time alone Amu looked back at her little boy, he fell back asleep but his breathing was still erratic and his face flushed with fever; a small part of her, tried to convince herself that fevers were good—they actually were the body's natural response to infections of any sort and the temperature raised up so the enemy would be killed—while the other part, wanted just to wake him up and shove that pill over his throat, empty stomach or not ,just to end his pains.

A few minutes later, Tadase came back in with a tray of chicken soup and some sweets to lighten up Ikuto's day.

"Midori-san couldn't come, she got a call from work and had to leave ASAP" He explained and placed the tray on the nightstand.

"I'll…uh, give you some privacy, now." He stuttered and rushed out of the room. Okay…?

But Amu was actually happy to hear that. She shook Ikuto into consciousness and made him rest against the headboard. Now that he was in standing position, she could feed him.

The boy only let out a whimper as he accepted the food and the pill, neither said much, but by the time he was finished with eating, Amu was sweaty from head to toe with worry? Or was it the room that suddenly turned so hot? Had she not known better she'd have thought it was Ikuto who radiated with heat.

"Mommy will be right back" She whispered and kissed the boy's forehead, he still leaned against the headboard but his eyes were now closed, his face twisted in a painful frown.

She needed some time to think _and_ to change clothes. Things were getting a little bit out of hand—five year old suddenly appeared in her bed with a huge fever, Tadase is acting strange, her shirt has two wet spots on it and her breasts hurt like hell, she was still milking—how weird is that? Obviously Ikuto's aging didn't affect everyone else's, nobody milks for five years and Tadase didn't seem changed in any way, physically at least; her mother still had a job and considering her ambition, had five years truly passed she'd already have a nice and striving kid's toys shop, but she didn't. Nothing made sense, so before she had gone mad, Amu pushed the thoughts out of her head and concentrated on removing her bra, which over the few hours that passed had dug into her skin, leaving red marks beneath her breasts and put on a white tank top, that was now—unsurprisingly—tighter than ever. If things kept going like that, she had to make a wardrobe change soon and for Ikuto too, but if he kept growing overnight like he did so far, she didn't know what to do. Buy only one outfit for every age, until he settled down? But what if he didn't change the following night? Or worse…What if he didn't settle down and in a few weeks he'd turn into an old man and eventually die?! The thought filled her stomach with dread. No. She couldn't think of such things. She needed to get a grip on herself and go back to Ikuto, he needed her now more than ever and she had to stay clear headed.

Before she even managed to remove her pants Amu heard a painful sound coming from the bathroom, she almost tripped over her own feet while trying to get back there and button down her pants. As she opened the door a foul smell invaded her nostrils. Panicked she eyed the room only to see Ikuto dry heaving above a puddle of puke on the wooden floor.

It didn't take long for her to reach the bed, grab Ikuto take him to the bathroom, wrap a towel around his tiny body and clean him up. While he waited on the bathroom carpet, Amu opened the window allowing some fresh air in and cleaned the mess on the floor; grabbing a pair of her own shorts that tied up at the waist with a string, she rushed back into the bathroom and looked at the weakened, half conscious boy.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" She said out loud and put the pants on him, she then grabbed him from below his armpit raising him up, she let his legs wrap around her waist and supported him with her hands as he leaned his head on her shoulder and she headed back to the –now clean—bedroom.

As she sat on the bed she heard his stomach grumble in protest, he wash hungry and she knew it, but pushing more food down his throat, didn't seem like the greatest of ideas at the moment, so she did the craziest thing she could think of, she pushed the strap of her tank top down, revealing one luscious breast, and led his head toward it, the moment his mouth wrapped around her nipple she relaxed and leaned against the headboard, softly caressing his back.

It didn't take long before he made his way to the other breast, Amu sighed and closed her eyes, an overwhelming tiredness rushed all over her, as the boy seemed to slowly gain his energy.

Amu woke up with an awful pain in her neck and back, she fell asleep while breastfeeding and Ikuto was still in her arms, his body wrapped around her like a little monkey, his breathing softly fanning her shoulder. She placed a hand over his forehead and sighed in relief – the fever had gone away.

As gently as she could, she lay him on the bed and went downstairs.

"Amu-chan!" Midori exclaimed as she just entered the living room together with Tadase, both carrying several grocery bags.

"How is Ikuto-chan? Tadase-kun here, told me he had a fever earlier, today, I'm so sorry I couldn't come help, I had a meeting with my boss" She explained apologetically as she put the bags down and hurried to hug her daughter.

"Hey mom, he's fine now" Amu explained breaking the hug.

"Did he take the pills?" Midori continued, Amu didn't want to make her mother worry.

"Yes, everything is alright. He's sleeping."

"Oh, I wanted to go see him, but I guess I'll do that later. By the way, Tadase-kun here has something to say to you" Midori said and rushed into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Hey…" Tadase stuttered, almost embarrassed. Amu smiled

"Hi, thank you for earlier… You, uh, really helped me out there. Thank you, I needed your support"

"You know you can always rely on me, Amu-chan. I will always come to your rescue, no matter what, and you know it." He said softly, suddenly making his way closer to her and placing a hand on her cheek.

She felt dizzy staring up at him, her eyes almost clouded with tears, it had been a hard day. Too many things actually happened and she needed some time to go process them, that's why, when he leaned down and caught her lips with his own, she didn't protest, but allowed herself to relax into his embrace.

Having her back to the stairs, she couldn't see the look on her little boy's face as he stared at them—it was a mixture of anger and innocent confusion.

Things were gonna go down.

* * *

_**Yes, yes, i know you could both try to kiss and kill me right now and that's perfectly normal, because, heck i haven't updated in a long, long time.**_

_**This is the answer to your prayers, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to spill your guts out in a review. *Pls don't kill me***_

_**-AL**_


End file.
